Gamer Love
by Determined
Summary: AU- Matt, your average gay geek, starts playing New World Order, the latest MMORPG craze. He meets a level 19 gunman named Mello, who spins him up, tears him down, and ultimately becomes his...if he survives. MxM, LxLi More inside!


Gamer Love

Summary: AU- Matt, your average gay geek, starts playing New World Order, the latest MMORPG craze. He meets a level 19 gunman named Mello, who spins him up, tears him down, and ultimately becomes his. That is...if he manages to survive assassination attempts, rabid fangirls, and a plot for world domination.(MxM, LxLi, etc.)

A/N: ZOMG, my first non-crack ficcie! (Hogwarts' Ninjas doesn't count, it's borderline. Well, this is borderline too...) Anyhoo, enjoy...this chapter sorta boring and short, but bear with me until we reach the gun-slingin' Mello! R and R, with any critique possible! My only request is NO IDEAS. _I got this! _(Has watched too much George Lopez)

A/N2: For emails, I write blank-BLANK.ca becuz a) ffnet doesn't accept the "at" symbol and b) . c o m isn't accept either, so I used .ca! YAYZ!

-

:)

-

* * *

-

:)

-

He knew smoking was bad for him. He also knew being gay was bad for him too. Both hobbies got him got him in trouble with rebellious teenagers and cranky old hags alike. And yelling wasn't enough for some... Matt winced, and rubbed at the bruises on his right arm.

Man, that old lady could pack a punch. Jeez, all he did was blow smoke rings in church. Not like he cat-called the priest or anything...wait, he did that too.

The brunette butted out and looked over his shoulder. The lady was still at it, her fist high in the air as she screamed generic insults to his sexuality. He mock-saluted at the crazy banshee, then continued on his way to school.

He didn't know why he still bothered going out. He'd rather hang out at his uncle's place, playing Super Smash Bros. with the only cool relative he had left. The _only_ relative he had left actually. The world was such a boring place...it would be much more productive if he was at home getting high scores. 'Sides, it's not like his uncle would ever have a shortage of money. Not to sound ungrateful or anything...

The gamer sighed, then stepped into the homeroom, ready for the normalcy of another day.

-

:)

-

* * *

-

:)

-

He raised his gun and shot him. _BANG BANG BANG!_

The man fell in a hail of bullets, dead before he knew it.

"Woot!" exclaimed Matt. He threw his controller (lightly) to the ground to high-five his eccentric uncle, who grinned at him as he munched on a delectable chocolate chip cookie. "Good job Mattie! I think you've improved..."

"Aw shucks." Matt blushed. He hated when people complimented him, they always made him feel weird like that. "it was just a 34-hit combo..."

"Which is practically impossible, the max I've ever seen is 23. And anything higher was clearly with hacks."

The brunette snorted. "Do you honestly know what you're talking about, or are you spouting nonsense again, Uncle?"

The older man shrugged. "Eh, a little bit of both really. It sounded like I knew what I was talking about though, right? And besides," he added. "Using my deductions, there's a 67 percent chance my observations were correct. Were they?"

"...Yes."

His uncle yay-ed and went off for more cookies.

Matt sat alone for a while. Strange, here he was, doing what he wanted, and he was still amazingly bored.

-

:)

-

* * *

-

:)

-

"Bored, bored, bored..." chanted the teen as he surfed through miscellaneous hentai and game cheats sites. His eyes darted lazily from one gimmick to the next. Nothing much here, he thought. Oh yeah, Matt remembered. Forgot to check my email.

Hmm...interesting.

-

:)

-

* * *

**NEW WORLD ORDER ONLNE PROMOTION**

From: KIRA-NewWorldOrder.ca

To: MattTehGamer-StripeyShirt.ca

**Dear potential user,**

**Do you find yourself looking for meaning from LIFE?**

**Escape from BOREDOM?**

**Somewhere to BELONG?**

**A place with a sense of JUSTICE?**

**Are you looking for...**

**PARADISE?**

**Join New World Order, a revolutionary MMORPG, with 44+ million users! Filled with guild wars, 20 character classes, breath-taking graphics and rare items!**

**Best of all...IT'S FREE!**

**JOIN TODAY!**

* * *

-

:)

-

Just what the world needs, thought Matt irritably. Another MMORPG let-down. And what a cheesy promotion...

...still, wouldn't hurt to check it ou-

"Yo Matt!"

"Yes Uncle?"

"Phone call!"

How weird. He never got phone calls. His classmates hated him for his random dry wit that often got them detention, so they mostly avoided him. He was probably the only class clown who wasn't appreciated.

"Ummm...Matt, did you fall asleep?"

"Huh? Oh right. I'll be there in a sec!" Matt took one last look at the monitor, before getting up to answer the phone. Thanking his uncle, he cleared his throat and then took the phone.

"Hello?"

"Matt." said a monotonous voice.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want, Near?"

"I forgot my math questions at school," droned Matt's classmate. "And I seem to only be in possession of your phone number."

"Huh? How?"

"Oh..." Near tched. "Obviously I know your phone number, you live with _the_ L."

Now it was Matt's turn to tch. "What is up with you Near? You've been like this ever since you moved here...he's just a detective."

"J-just a detective?" At this, Matt smiled. Finally, some emotion!_ "J-just a d-de-detective?! _He's the number one detective! That's like saying Hamlet is _just_ a play, Eminem is _just_ a rapper, Beethoven was _just_ a composer, dodgeball is _just_ a sport, or" he took a breath to scoff. " Naruto is just an anime!"

"...Big whoop."

"B-big wh-" the semi-albino sputtered. "Y-you imbecile!"

"An imbecile with math homework, how about you?"

". . ."

"Ha."

-

:)

-

* * *

-

:)

-

Matt fell on his nest of pillows, a sigh escaping him slightly. After his conversation with Near, he came back to his beloved PC, only to find his uncle oogling at "evidence." Gawd, what honest connection was there to Playboy models and a murder case? Still, it was nice to have an uncle, despite the odd hindrances now and then. Not just normal hinderances either. The gamer blew a strand of hair from his face. His uncle really liked his sweets...Once, Matt had made the unfortunate accident of eating a slice of cake uncle L had reserved for himself...

...ooh boy.

Not just sweets though...his name was also an oddity. What could L possibly stand for?

Love?

Loser?

Lord?

...Larry?

Slowly, name by name, Matt mumbled himself to sleep.

-

:)

-

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Well? Bad? Good? Llama? Tell meh!

:)

-END


End file.
